The Kooptastic Four
by LordBudFerg
Summary: A new invention gives Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, and Larry superpowers, and their first order of business is to go after two certain plumbers...


Though most of the Koopalings' powers are based on their counterparts from the comics(which I have never read, though I saw a few of the episodes of the cartoon(didn't care for it) and plan to see the movie) this is based on, Larry's is different for two reasons however: for a bit of humor, and mainly because I don't know what the other one's power is(I think he stretched or something).

The Kooptastic 4

Ludwig Von Koopa stands at a machine, finishing up his latest invention: a machine that will alter somebody to where the most defining characteristic about their abilities will become much more powerful when wanted. When not wanted, it would not take effect. Though he isn't sure when he'll need something like this, he's still making it for the sake of science. Ludwig stops working, whipes the sweat from his face, and sighs happily.

"It's finished! Moohoohoohaahahahahahah!"

As Ludwig continues his manical laughter, his door opens and in walks his youngest brother Larry, his little sister Wendy, and his little brother Roy.

"Ah, great!" yells the pink-headed Koopaling known as Roy, "Poofball's invented another useless thing that can potientially kill us all!"

"Oh Roy, I'm sure that you will like this one quite a bit: imagine if you could become even tougher than ever before!"

"This invention could do that, huh?"

"Yep! I call it the Examplifier, and what it does is that it will, if you will, exaggerate the physical aspects that make you you. For example, this machine could be used on King Dad and he'd become much more powerful and could potientially even develop to be even greater than his Giga counterpart."

"Heh, I gotta try this thing!" yells the bully of the family.

"Sounds like this could make me even more beautiful than I am now, if possible!" the three boys' sister says excitedly. All the boys hold in bursts of laughter upon her saying this for a few seconds, before Ludwig continues.

"Okay, I suggest that we all go in at once. If anything goes wrong though, well, let's hope I make it out alright or we're gonna be relying on Iggy to fix any problems. Okay, just step into this chamber and I'll close the door once we're all inside."

The Koopalings nervously step into the chamber and Ludwig then closes the door and presses a button marked, "Start." The chamber begins glowing green then fills with a red gas, causing all four Koopa Kids to pass out.

* * *

Ludwig wakes up woozily, looking around for a few seconds before realizing where he currently is. He walks out of the chamber and yawns, then looks back toward the door, seeing Wendy and Roy walking out as well. 

"Where's Larry at?" inquires Ludwig of the two younger siblings of his before him, "He should've come out already."

"How should we know?" asks Roy of his older sibling, "Plus, I'm gonna try out that thing now!"

After Roy says this, he notices that his arms and legs are beginning to turn into brick. His whole body turns this way except his eyes and mouth. The Koopa looks down, "Awesome!"

"I wonder what I can do..." states Ludwig before turning into flame. "Heh heh, nice!"

"Ooh, ooh, my turn!" Wendy begins to disappear.

"Where'd she go?" both brothers yell.

"I'm right here, you idiots!"

"Wendy... you're invisible!" yells Roy.

"We weren't supposed to get superpowers... what a side effect..."

The three then turn around and see Larry walk out only he's...

"A TODDLER?" all three yell.

"I tried out my powers inside when I heard you three out here. Mine stink! They do seem to give me a few extra abilities though," he says, before demonstrating that he can shoot flame, turn to stone, and turn to invisible at will while in this toddler form, along with several toddler-based powers that he doesn't really go into.

The flaming Koopa says, "I see what's going on with the powers now! Roy, you're made of brick because you're strong and durable. I'm flaming because I could spit fire before any of you, and mine's the strongest! Larry's a toddler because it magnified the fact that he's younger than the rest of us, and the ability to use all of our powers stems from him being a thief and spy!"

"What about me?" asks Wendy, "How does being invisible suit my beauty?"

"It fits 'cause you're so ugly that nobody would want to look at ya!"jokes Larry in response.

"Shut it, baby boy. At least my power doesn't involve becoming a puking, crying little ball of idiocy!"

"She has a good point," says Roy to his now younger-than-before younger brother.

"Let's change back for now. Tomorrow we'll do some training with our powers to get an idea of everything we can do," says the oldest Koopaling, "I also strongly suggest that we make sure that King Dad learns nothing about this until we bring him the Mario Bros. as presents"

* * *

Ludwig, Larry, Wendy, and Roy stand in a field in their regular forms. Four scarecrows are set up in front of them, each reserved for one Koopa. Ludwig steps up first and transforms into his fiery version. He then swoops straight into the scarecrow, knocking it over and setting it aflame. He then hurls a fireball at the burning pile of straw, reducing it to nothing but a small flame and tons of ash. He then returns to normal. 

Roy's up next. The Koopa turns to stone and throws his scarecrow into the air. On its way down, he clap, crushing it into pieces. He seperates his hands an finds that the straw and clothes and such have all been reduced to small pieces of their former selves. Roy then becomes hum... err, Koopa again.

Next up is Wendy, who immediatly becomes invisible. She then kicks her scarecrow into the air, grabs it, and slams it onto the ground, causing straw to fly everywhere. She then rebecomes visible.

Larry shudders and turns into his toddler form, then approaches the last scarecrow. Once he reaches it, he shoots a ball of fire at it, turns to rock and smashes it, becomes invisible while launching it into the air, and, on its way back down, he becomes visible again and spits up ACID on it, completely eating away the straw scarer of crows. He then returnsback to his regular age.

"My younger siblings," Ludwig begins, "I believe we have some plumbers to beat."


End file.
